Harry Potter and the Siren's Song
by Sailor Miaka
Summary: Set after GOF, Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts to find a new american transfer student, Veronica, who seems to be perfect. But why is Harry's Scar hurting him whenever she's around? HH, RV. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
By SailorMiaka  
  
Author's note: Hi y'all!. This is my first HP fic so i'd appreciate it if people would tell me how i'm doing...r/r please! This may start off a bit slow but bear with me please! I'm not to good with grammar or spelling so sorry for the errors! well anyway- Happy Readings  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the charectors, JK Rowlings does.  
  
Chapter one: Summer's end  
  
Harry Potter stared out of the window in his small bedroom at Number 4 Privet drive. As was his custom, he was doing his homework under the cover of night, so his relatives wouldn't discover it. He had been working for nearly two hours straight when his owl, Hedwig, suddenly hooted loudly and flew from her open cage door into the night sky. Harry was startled at the snowy owl's unusual behavior. He was looking out the window after her when he heard it. Singing? who would be singing at this hour of the night? At first he dismissed it as his imagination but as the sound grew louder and clearer he laid down his quill and stuck his head out of the window. Nothing. Privet drive was deserted and the streetlamps glowed. Shaking his head he once again resumed his work. The voice grew louder. He couldn't help himself as he began to listen.  
  
" My tale is one as old as time  
A fairy tale if you please.  
I've been hidden away from sight you see  
And you might hold the key.  
I'm guarded day and night  
like some rare valuable gem  
But i am lonely still  
My name strikes fear into men.  
I wait for the day my true love comes  
to take away my shame.  
To show why life's worth living  
and to end forever evil's reign."  
  
Harry gazed at nothing in particular, his eyes glazed over. His mind did not register that the song was over, only that he felt compelled to help the singer. When his senses returned, the night was once again quiet and he resumed his studies. Turning to the next chapter in his "Mythical creatures that are reality" book, he began to study about the Siren.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A hooded figure made her way down Privet Drive, being carefull not to be seen. If I've down this right, she thought, I won't ever have to worry about being found. She removed the hood from her head and stood waiting in the moonlight. Her beautiful red hair hung in waves down to her waist and her purple eyes flased as she took one more look at the house of the one person that had kept her from being killed.  
  
"May we meet soon Harry Potter." she said before sticking her wand in the air to signal for the Knight Bus. 


	2. Veronica

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
by Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: Hey guys! I finally have an update! sorry for keeping it so long. I really wish some one would review and tell me how i'm doing!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, Jk rowlings does.  
  
  
CHapter 2  
"Veronica"  
  
Harry settled into the seats of the Hogwarts Express and listened as his friend, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly re-capped their summer adventures. Hermione's parents had sent her to an all girls magic summer camp while Ron and his brothers had worked on Fred and George's joke shop.  
He felt the stress of summer with the Dursley's wiped away as he spent time with his friends.   
  
Hogwarts campus arrived quickly and the familiar call of "Firs' years this way" came booming from Hagrid, the loveable game keeper.   
  
"Hello Harry! HErmione, Ron! Your summer go well?" Hagrid asked the trio.  
  
Their answers were cut off as some easily excited second year screamed "FIGHT!!!!"  
Hagrid suddenly moved to a large group of people that were surronding the two fighting. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked over out of curiosity at the first physical fight on Hogwarts campus that year. Hagrid pulled the two apart and lifted each off the ground. One was easily recognizable as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Getting an early start are we Malfoy?" Hagrid said  
  
Draco Malfoy was busy dusting of his robes and wiping the blood from his nose while trying not to appear embarressed and perserve what was left of his reputation.   
  
"My father will hear of this"He stated  
  
"And he will do nothing about it." came a new voice.  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron chuckled asnd leaned in closer to see the person who had given Malfoy his new nose. Everyone present gasped and the figure removed the hood and stood in the full light.  
  
"Bloody hell! She's a girl!" ROn said loudly enough for the entire student body to hear.  
  
"Thank you for noticing." she said.  
  
"Must be losing your touc with the ladies Malfoy!" Called out Seamus Finnigan, a friend of Harry's. Malfoy blushed, stammered an excuse and rushed off with Crabbe and Goyle in attendance. Attention was immediately drawn back to the newcomer.  
  
Her red hair reached the middle of her waist in loose waves and her purple eyes sparkled as she held her hand out to Ron. She spoke, her accent was definately American.  
  
"I'm Veronica"  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley." He replied stuttering. She smiled at him  
  
"Your cute" She said as he stared at her.  
  
Harry held out his hand to her  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Just as her hand touched him, he felt a scroching pain in his forehead, where his scar was located. He simply brushed it off and then a piercing shriek came from Veronica  
  
"Mione???"  
  
"Ronzi!"  
  
Harry and Ron stood in awe at the reunion.  
  
"You two know each other?" Harry said in amazement.  
  
"I met Ronzi at summer camp this year, I recognized her from reading the camp's newsletter and year book." Hermione replied.  
The ride to Hogwarts was filled with sories and memories of the summer at camp for bith Hermione and Veronica.  
  
"Ididn't know they allowed transfers to come to Hogwarts! Against policy or something. I read it in 'Hogwarts, A Hist-"  
  
Hermione was cut off as the boats stopped and Veronica was lifted suddenly to the docks.  
  
"Once again Miss granger you have proved yourself an insufferable know it all." said a voice that belonged to the most hated Professor in Hogwarts, Severus Snape. "But as usual, you need not know everything."  
  
He turned and left, dragging Veronica with him. The Trio left the boats and entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts to begin the yearly banquet. The First years were sorted and Dumbledore made his usual speech. It was Mcgonagall that spoke next  
  
"Students, we have an announcement. This is usually not allowed but special circumstances have been taken into account. We have a transfer student from the Salem Witch and Wizadry Academy in America."  
  
The doors to the Hall opened and Veronica followed closely by Snape entered. She made her way up to the front of the room and stood next to Mcgonagall as the teacher continued.  
  
"Please Welcome Veronica Snape." 


	3. Friend or Foe

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
by Sailor MIaka  
  
Author's notes: I appreciate the reviews! I like to know what everyone thinks about my story.   
  
Disclaimer: DOn't own them. JUst borrowed them from JK Rowlings.  
  
  
Chapeter Two  
"Friend or Foe"  
  
  
THe words echoed through the hall. Every on was silent.   
  
"Veronica Snape."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise before turning to Hermione.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Ron asked her, his face going white  
  
"Yes," Hermione said quietly. " I had read her name in the Camp newsletter, found a yearbook and looked her up in it. I wanted to find outif she was related to Professor Snape."  
  
"Quiet in the Hall!" Professor McGonagall cried.  
  
By this time the rest of the student body had dissolved into idle chatter about the new girl. But all fell to silence as Veronica sat down on the stool that had until that moment been occupied by first years. It seemed the entire hall was holding their breath to find out which house she would be put into. Slytherien didn't look too worried, after all, Snape was thier head of House. Surely his daughter would be placed there as well. THe three remaining house wondered what Snape would do if his daughter might possibly be sorted to thier house. The sorting hat was placed on Veronica's head. All waited the outcome. HArry remembered his own sorting 5 years earlier. Not Slytherien, Not Slytherien he had begged the hat. When that familiar litany echoed in his ears he thought he was just reliving his own sorting. But when the voice changed from his own to that of Veronica's...Harry began to get worried.  
  
"Not Slytherien, Anything but Slytherien! Veronica pleaded with the hat. Harry's curiosity was piqued. Why wouldn't Veronica want to be in Slytherien? he thought  
  
"Not Slytheriren eh?" the hat answered "Your father did well in Slytherien. So would you. It would train you well."   
  
"It did train my father, look where he is today. Hated." she replied  
  
Suddenly the hat bellowed its decision:  
  
"Gryffindor!!!!"  
  
Every head turned to the teacher's table, manyt cathching the looks of surprise and on some relief on the teachers faces. Snape, was surprised but he applauded.   
  
Dumbledore was the only one who looked as if the answer did not faze hm in the least.  
  
"Join your table my dear." He said to Veronica.   
  
She made her way down to the table in complete silence. Every students mouth was hanging open in shock. The story of Draco Malfoy insulted her by calling her "Carrots" and then by addressing her as the backward Colonist hung unspoken between the student body. HEr reaction of punching him straight in the face, breaking his nose and trying to eat him further was included on that tidbit as well. Draco was at present sitting between Crabbe and Goyle, a white bandage over his nose, and his face an interesting odd green color. He had underestimated her and was fuming over the fact that he may have just injured his spot of favorite with Professor Snape by teasing his daughter.  
  
"Don't know whts gotten into Malfoy..." Hermione said, pointing to the Slytherien table.  
  
"Just realised he ruined his position as Snapes bootlicker!" Ron said before remembering the present company " I, um I " he stuttered  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. Malfoy's a little weasel. I can't stand him and i think the professor's an idiot for even tolerating half of the stuff that weasel pulls"  
  
THe Gryffindor table mad hasty introduction to the newest member. After while Dumbledore rose to address the students once more.  
  
"Tonight following this banquet there will be a dance to honor Miss Snape's arrival. Fifth years only. Dress robes please. You are all dismissed."  
  
Hermione took Veronica by the hand and pointed out all the various sights in the castle as they all retreated to the Gryffendor dormitory to ready themselves for the dance. 


	4. Ron and Ronzi, Or Boys

Harry Potter and the Sirens song  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, JK Rowlings does  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"Ron and Ronzi, or BOYZ"  
  
  
Harry watched as Ron fussed with the collar and cuffs of his new dress robes for the hundreth time. He smiled. George and Fred had done well picking the rich navy blue robes for Ron. He adjusted his own bottle green robes and waited for Ron to finish.  
  
"So what'd you think of her?" Ron asked  
  
"Veronica?" Harry replied  
  
"No, Angelina Bell." Ron said "Of course I meant Veronica. She is um quite attractive."  
  
Ron's ears turned a shade rivaled only by his hair as he waited for Harry's answer.  
  
"There is something about her. I just can't figure it out." Harry said evenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron said turning to look at him. "Is there something your not telling me?"  
  
Harry smiled at his best friend. Ron always knew when he wasn't being honest.  
  
"My scar hurt when we first met her. And she looks at me like she knows something I don't."  
  
THeir conversation was cut short by a panting Neville Longbottom coming up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, says she and Veronica are ready to go to the ball Harry." Neville said catching his breath.   
  
Harry patted him on the back as he and Ron went down the stairs into the common room.  
Harry and Ron stopped short, forgetting to breath. Harry stared at Hermione. Ever since that kiss she had given him at the train station, he had pondered their relationship. He remembered the jealousy he had felt at Viktor Krum for asking her to the ball before he could. He realised that at that exact moment, Hermione had never looked more beautiful. He felt right then that their relationship was going to be a bit different. She straightened her periwinkle blue robes and patted her now sleek hair that had been pulled back away from her faceinto a becoming half ponytail. Veronica was no where to be seen. Ron looked around for her and finally found her staring into the fire. Her red hair hung in soft waves from her half pigtails on the top of her head to her waist. The royal purple of her robes brought out the purple in her eyes. SHe had an odd look on her face. Like she wasn't really there but somewhere else. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder when she turned and looked at him.   
  
"Salvation..." she whipered softly in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Veronica?" Ron asked worriedly "You alright?"  
  
The redhead suddenly shook her head and stared at Ron giving him a dazzling smile that made his knees go week and his mouth go dry.  
  
"Of course I am alright Ron," she answered in her normal tone " Lets go!"  
  
She wrapped her arm around his and preceded to walk out of the room. Hermione laughed at her friend and blushed when Harry offered his arm to her. The two couples journeyed to the banquet hall which was a blaze with light. The hall wwas packed witht their fellow fifth years. The hall grew silent as the couples entered. The music ended and Dumbledore raised his hands to draw attention.  
  
"Students, In Miss Snape's honor we have held this ball, so we felt it nessacery to play music that fit her tastes. She is also an accomplished singer, so Miss Snape if you will..."  
  
He held out his hand and motioned Veronica to join him. When she had reached him, she held out her wand and it instantly turned into a microphone. A heavy synthesized melody with loud bass rang through the hall and the students began to dance as Veronica began to sing. She looked down at Ron  
  
"I spotted you dancing.   
You made all the girls stare  
Your lips and your brown eyes.  
And that sexy red hair."  
  
Ron blushed hard as the singer continued to keep eye contact  
  
"I'llshake shake my thing  
you make the girls want you  
tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do!"  
  
Here, Veronica walked down toward Ron, who know resembled a deer caught in headlights. HArry and Hermione, who still had there arms linked, chuckled softly. Harry couldn't help but be drawn in too the song  
  
"What would it take for you to just sleep with me?  
I know it sounds concieted   
but for me and you its destiny  
I'm not a nasty girl  
I'm a nice girl  
Lets turn this dance floor   
into our own little nasty world."  
  
Veronica had danced her way over to Hermione and Harry and had succeded in grabbing Hermione's hand and had dragged her over to a table and was hauling Hermione up it. Terror widened Hermione's eyes as she realised what Veronica was doing. She was laughin so hard that she could barely concentrate on the words she was supposed to sing as she transformed her own wand into a microphone  
  
"BOYZ  
sometime a girl just needs one  
Boyz  
To love her and to hold  
Boyz   
but when a girl is with one  
Boyz  
Then she's in control..."  
  
Suddenly wothout warning the music was cut. All heads turned to see Proffessor Snape standing holding his wand which had just muted the bewitched victrola, which played the music.  
  
"Veronica, get down right now."  
  
Heads snapped back to Veronica. Bets were being made as to what would happen. Ron started to make his way toward Veronica as did Harry. Veronica closed her eyes and started sing again  
  
"Say hello to the girl that I am  
You are gonna have to see from my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
and I don't wanna be  
So DAMN protected!  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
but who am I to say?  
What a girl is to do   
GOD I need some answers!"  
  
Snapes face curled in rage as he looked on powerless to stop Veronica's song  
  
"What am I to do with my life?" she belted  
  
"You will find it out don't worry!" Hermione answered.   
The look shot ot her by Snape insured her permenant place on his most hated list.  
  
"How am I supposed to now what right?  
  
"You just gotta do it your own way!"  
  
"I can't help the way I feel  
cause all my life I've been so   
overprotected!"  
  
"Enough!!!!" Snape bellowed.   
  
The students quaked and and stared, unsure of what was going to happen. Harry and Ron stood transfixed to their spots and unable to move when Snape physically lifted Veronica off the table and walked out of the hall with her. The students filed out silently, sensing that the ball was pretty much over.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" Ron bellowed "If he wasn't a teacher..."  
  
"Ron please." Hermione said "There has got to be a good explantion to this."  
  
"SSSHHHH!" Harry said scooting over to a corner.  
  
No sooner had Ron and Hermione joined him, then did Veronica, Snape and Dumbledore come sailing through the hall. The trio was silent, listening to bits of the conversation, praying that they wouldn't be found.  
  
"You had no right to do that!" Veronica bellowed  
  
"you were going to blow your cover." Snape said  
  
"oh BITE ME!!!" she screamed before kicking him in the shins and taking off running.  
  
Snape started after her but Dumbledore held him back  
  
"Severus, she's a little girl."  
  
"sHE NEEDS MANNERS AND DISCIPLINE." Snape seethed under his breath  
  
"She needs friends. Her parentage has not been kind to her. That was why we sent her to America in the first place. We thought it would be the last place he would look for her."  
  
"She needs to be careful. Her voice will give her away if her eyes don't. Is it wise for her to be so close to Potter? considering...  
  
"I think it will do her well. She seems quite taken with the young Weasly boy..."  
  
By this time the men had moved down the corridor and the last thing they heard was   
  
"Red hair!" from Snape  
  
Hermione was the first to speak  
  
"what do you think they were talking about? I hope Ronzica's alright!"  
  
"She'll be alright. I wonder what i have to do with this...ROn?"  
  
Ron was looking dazed and spaced  
  
"Ron?" hermione asked. No response.  
  
This calls for drastic measures, Harry thought. Motioning to Hermione, Each took a place on opposites sides of Ron, and leaned in, their mouths just an inch from his ears and bellowed:  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
'OI!!" he yelled " What'd ya do that for? Oh never mind did you hear that?"  
  
"What? Hermione said exasperated  
  
"She LIKES ME!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Voldemort sat in his palacial hideout, staring intently at his wine glass. He was biding his time. It wouldn't be to long before she sang, before he could track her. She was key to his full restoration. HE closed his eyes for a moment before casting a galance to one of two photographs on the side table. The only ones he had. In one, a beautiful, red headed woman holding a baby stared at him beofre running in the background. He chuckled. Valerie had been a fool, but she served her purpose. He chuckled once again before ring for Wormtail.  
  
"Contact Lucious Malfoy. I have a job for him."  
  
"Yes, my liege" Wormtail said, before leaving.  
  
"Soon, little one, he said to the other photograph we will be reunited."  
  
Veronica's picture stared back at him in silent contempt.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boys" and "Overprotected" are owned by Britney Spears and her people, not me, i just borrowed them 


	5. Music Of the Night

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song   
  
by Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's notes: I LOVE reviews...helps me update faster and think better...  
  
Disclaimer's: Don't own it, JK Rowlings does. I just borrowed it  
  
  
Chapter 4  
"The Music of the night"  
  
All was silent that night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Every light was out, everyone asleep. wEll almost everyone. Alone in the Astronomy tower, Harry sat. Pondering his life, or the chaos that he called that. He was a confused teenager. Feelings for Hermione that he had never before considered popped into his head at all times of the day. The Quidditch season a head of him, the first game being the next day. The feeling of Danger that never quite went away. His scar had awakened him more than once with pain. He had gone to Professor Dumbledore about it only to be told that there was no explination for it. Nothing 'evil' was happening in any reports. Harry didn't like the quiet. It was like the calm before the storm. Veronica Snape, the enigma, the mysterious girl. She had ROn completely wrapped around her finger and deny it thought she might, she herself was twisted around the second yougest Weasley's pinky as well. It had been a solid month since her disasterous welcome ball. She seemed to fit in well with the other students and got along with the teachers. HE just couldn't figure her out. Her father was Severus Snape. A meaner, greasier, more snake-like man you couldn't find unless he was Lord Voldemort himself. Yet Veronica was the exact opposite. Cheerful, caring, compassionate. Harry shook his head as he began his descent to rest before the All important Quidditch game against SLytherien the next afternoon. A gleam caught his eye. At first he thought it was the moonlight reflecting on the lake. But a figure was soon visible in the dying moonbeams. The figure removed the hood attached to the cape draped on their shoulders, revealing bright red hair.  
  
"Veronica?" Harry said out loud.  
  
A voice sweeter than anything he had ever heard in his life reached his ears.  
  
"You can try and resist try to hide from my kiss  
but you know but you know that you cn't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark I surrendered my heart   
but you know but you know that you can't fight the moonlight no  
You can't fight it...Its gonna get to your heart"  
  
Something about the mournful voice that sang touched his heart and his very soul. A voice that was very very familiar to him but he just couldn't place from where...sighing he left the tower and returned to his room, wondering still why was Veronica out of bed at night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Next Day  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt the first game jitters until he put his Quidditch robes on. The familiar scarlett and gold held a calming agent in them that soothed his overwrought nerves. He joined the team in waiting for their announcement. Soon the game began and Harry forgot everything else, except HErmione's encouraging.  
  
It was a quick victory, Gryffindor 180, Slytherien 20. All those of Slytherien HOuse once again renewed their hatred for the Gryffindors. The teams gathered to shake hand to formally end the match when a piercing shriek rang through the field. Silence enveloped them instantly. Seconds later Veronica came running on foot through the Quidditch field, being chased by a creature that none of them had ever seen. It was pink, with three heads and humoungus ears. It ran on all fours like a dog, but stood on its hind legs to attack with its poison spit. Veronica was running for dear life the thing close behind her. Harry saw his oppertunity and jumped on to his broom and was next to her in a moment. HE grabbed VEronica around the waist and hauled her onto His Firebolt with him, rising into the sky. Veronica was shaking so horribly that it was hard for harry to control the broomstick. HEr eyes were wide with terror and she was as pale as new snow. From beneath them they could hear the teachers containing the creature and calling for them to come down most urgently. Harry brought them down to a soft landing, but VEronica was still wide eyed. SHe looked at the creature with a steely gaze as it spit in retailiation at her. Her mouth bounced at the corners and she took a deep breath.  
  
"NO!!!" screamed Sanpe as he rushed toward her, but it was to late. Veronica let off a series of notes, like any vocalists warm up scale. But it went to so many different tones and patterns that no one recognized it. The creature on the other hand squirmed uncomfortly as Veronica continured. Without warning a huge burst of light flew from Veronica's hand to the creature, obliterating it from all sight. The student body gave a very audible gasp at the power Veronica wielded anbd watched as she fainted dead away. Snape picked her up and carried her to the main building towards the Infirmary. Harry stood in shock, not realizing what happened. He lifted his gaze to the stands and saw Hermione, her hand over her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort chuckled as he felt Veronica's powers. His suspicions had been confirmed.  
  
'Lucious, Its time to test this boy of yours. I need him to bring her to me."  
  
Lucious Malfoy bowed his head and smiled. He knew that this would prove his family great. Draco joined forever with Voldemorts Heir. He smiled. Not even Dumbledore could stop them now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"can't fight the moonlight belongs to LeAnne rimes and her people. 


	6. O what a tangled web we weave

HArry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
By Sailor Miaka  
  
  
Author's notes: Author's love reviews....  
  
Disclaimer: i no own harry and co. JK does...i only own Veronica....  
  
  
Chapter 5.   
"Oh what a tangled web we weave..."  
  
  
Veronica opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Ron was asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed next to her arm. Harry occupied a chair next to the bed with HErmione next to him, her head cushioned by his shoulder. She smiled. They were all so cute. Her fingers idley twirled in Ron's red hair. His "Weasley trademark." They were her friends and she just couldn't bear to keep on decieving them. The incident on the Quidditch field was already the talk of the school, she just knew it. IT had been a mistake to use her power and know she would have to tell the only people who had ever really accepted her, the two closet friends she'd ever had and the boy who held her heart in his hands.  
  
The curtians surrounding her bed parted and Severus Snape entered the cubicle. HEr glared at the visitor's before addressing her  
  
"You do realize what you've done right?"  
  
"Oh Stuff it Professor. I am so sick of hearing your prattle. I know what i did, I know it was stupid. I was terrified! what was i supposed to do?"  
  
"You should have been more calm and let the faculty deal with the Witsmonger. It was a tracking demon, trained to your voice. HE knows where you are now."  
  
Veronica sucked in a breath. She should have known. Snape shook his head and turmed to leave.  
  
"Professor, i am going to tell them. They deserve to know. I don't know the details, but you do. I am asking you to honor my mothers memory and help me to make them understand why i am the way i am and why the potters are involved. I am asking you to do this for my mother."  
  
Snape looked at her in a look that could have been taken for pity.   
  
"For your mother's sake."  
  
Veronica smiled as she grasped his hand. He jumped at the slight touch of the girl.  
Know all they had to do was wait for the Gryffindor trio to awaken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy finished reading the letter he had just recieved from his father. His head spun. He, DRaco Malfoy, was being called in the Dark Lords service. HE wondered why he was being chosen and instantly felt a chill of fear run up his spine. He was afraid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was HArry who woke first. HE opened his eyes to look straight in to those of Prof. Snape. The shock made him jump, which awoke Hermione. Veronica nudged ROn gently and he to awoke with a slight jump. She smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked veronica quietly.  
  
"Yes i am fine. I have something to tell you all and this is as good of a place as any, correct Professor?"  
  
Snape nodded and Harry wondered why was he here.  
  
"I must apoligize to the three of you. I have lied to you since the begining of school."  
  
SHe was greeted with looks of surprise from her audience.  
  
"I am not Veronica, Proffessor Snape's daughter."  
  
Heads turned to Snape himself who sat quite calmly waiting for Veronica to continue."  
  
"Then what are you?" HArry asked "ANd while we're on the subject, My scar has hurt me everytime you sing and throbs when you are near. WHat"S the connection?"  
  
Snape stood and checked the outside of the curtains to make sure the wing was still empty.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, I'd Like you to meet my Niece."  
  
Hearing Snape address them by their given name, gave the teens a shock but nothing compared to what followed.  
  
"This is Veronica Valentina Voldemort." 


	7. When First we practice to decieve

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
by Sailor Miaka  
  
  
Author's note: I know its starting to get a bit confusing but hang in there everybody! Sorry for such a long time in updates...no internet and finals beat me down. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! y'all rock! Happy readings!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own it. JK Rowlings does. I just borrow it and then give it back.  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"...When first we practice to decieve."  
  
  
Veronica sat looking at her hands. She tried to calm herself while still feeling the stares of her friends.  
  
"Veronica Voldemort?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Hermione just stared at her, Ron open-mouthed and stuttering. A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded.   
  
"I am the reason behind nearly all of your troubles Harry." She whispered, looking to Professor Snape for help.  
  
  
"Before any of you make judgements against her," Snape began, taking control of the conversation." You should hear the full story."  
  
"Are you and Lord V-Vol-"Ron began.  
  
"No. Lord Voldemort and I are not brothers. Veronica's mother, Valerie was my sister. You have often remarked that I don't care for frivolity and mythical nonsense. Valerie is my reason. She was the youngest of my five younger sisters and I lived to protect her. I never knew about the reality of the Siren's until Valerie was called. It seems my Aunt Valentina was the current Siren and when she died without having any children, her powers were then passed on throught her next of kin which was my family. Out of all of us, Valerie was the only singer and the powers were immediatley bestowed on her. She didn't understand how to control her new-found powers and was subsequently kick out of Beauxbottoms Academy for her wildness. It was on her way back to England that she met Lord Voldemort, known to her as Tom Riddle. She fell in love with him, not unlike your sister Ginny, Mr. Weasly. And soon she was smeaking out to see him and one time, i followed her. I became enchanted with the world Voldemort was planning and it seemed much more beneficial then the present one. But when the Muggle killings began...We both realized the Mistake we had made. By then it was too late. Valerie had married him and she was expecting Veronica. The only thing we could think of to do was run. So we ran. TO the only place I knew Voldemort would not look for the two of us. Harry, I went to your parents."  
  
Harry gasped, this was the first time He had heard of Snape voluntarily finding his father, and seeing as the two had never gotton along, this was a shocker to him. Hermione was sitting quietly, holding Harry's hand for support and thinking. Ron still sat staring in his own disbelief at Veronica who was sobbing quietly. Ron rose and sat quietly next to her, embracing her as Snape continued on.  
  
"It was humbling and humiliating for me of all people to show up on the Potter's door step to beg for help. Your father didn't want to help at first, but your mother, the compassionate, beautiful women she was, couldn't turn us away. At her pleading your father agreed to help us."  
  
The wistfulness in Snape's voice pricked Harry's ears.  
  
"You loved my mother didn't you?" Harry asked softly. Snape raised his eyes to meet Harry's and for the first time Harry understood the grief, the pity and the sorrow that he had always taken for Spitefulness in Snape's eyes.  
  
"That is not a part of this story. Your mother tended to Valerie while I returned to the Ministry of Magic to turn myself in as a Death Eater. Dumbledore saved my life and offered me the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts where I have been ever since. Valerie gave birth to Veronica a few weeks later and we thought all was well and good. Until Peter Pettigrew, a man I could never stand became a constant in my life. He was always hovering around me as if he knew I was involved with Valerie's disapearence. He already had given his service to the Dark Lord by this time and was already working against the Ministry. We decided to preform a charm and made your mother the Secret Keeper, Harry. We think this is a possible reason for why he came for your parents. One of many. By this time, however we had Valerie and Veronica on their way to America. After he finished with your parents, he searched for me, unsuccessfully. But his contacts found Valerie in America. We had preformed the charm incorrectly it seemed. We had protected Veronica but not Valerie. She was captured and taken back to Voldemort. He killed her, for taking Veronica away. It seems that with the power of the Siren, Voldemort could have absolute power. For if the Sirens sings with a reason or wish..."  
  
"It comes to pass!" Hermione cried. "Thats it. Thats what he wants from you Ronzi! With your voice you could control the whole world. Its like the Veela."  
  
"Very good Miss Granger. For once your knowledge is helpful and not in the lest annoying.' Snape Answered while Hermione blushed.  
  
"One of the original Sirens, Oceana, had twins. From them came the Veela, and the Siren herself. In days gone by she was called the Voice. The Voice could rule the world if she so chose. He gave up chasing after Veronica when you defeated him Harry. But after the Goblet of Fire told him he could regain his power by gaining the power of his Daughter...He has since been trying to track Veronica. When he finds her, he will invade her mind much as he did to Ginny, and force her and his chosen to revive him to his complete former glory. As of right now he is simply human with few magical powers. If he gain Veronica..."  
  
"He'd be unstoppable." Ron said.  
  
"But he hasn't found me yet and I know I am safe here. He can't find me as long as he doesn't trap me into revealing myself." Veronica added.  
  
"This chosen? what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who is a better question Miss Granger. The chosen is a male who will help to raise the dark lord.-- Veronica?"  
  
All eyes turned to Veronica who was now sitting stone still in Rons arms. Her eyes wer glazed over, her breathing shallow.  
  
"Whats going on...is he trying..." ROn said   
  
"No she'd be singing and moving if he was...we wouldn't be able to touch her." Snape replied staring tintently at his niece.  
  
"THe Chosen..," Veronica gasped out before breaking into song:  
  
"Some times I Feel I've to, Run Away  
I've got to get away from all the pain you drive   
Into the heart of me the love we shared  
seems to go no where and I have lost my light   
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night...  
Once I ran to you, know I run from you  
this tainted love you given, I've given all a girl   
could give you take my tears   
and thats not nearly all....Tainted love..."  
  
Veronica stopped singing and shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand what is happening to me."  
  
She buried her face into Ron's chest and wept.  
  
"There is nothing we can do but wait." Snape said. "If she starts acting unusual for any reason...find me. I don't care what time it is. If you cant find me...ask a Slytherien to find me...If they don't cooperate tell them that a "Snake never forgets a service." and that should make them help you. I need to leave. Classes."  
  
He bent down next to Veronica.  
  
'You are so much like your mother it astounds me. I'm here for you."  
  
"I know Professor." She said quietly.  
  
He squeezeed her hand and left, his robes flowing behind him. Veronica shook her head and smiled slightly. she turmed to her shocked friends and smiled brightly.  
  
"Lets get me out of here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as the Gryffindor trio helped their friend back to their common room. He shook his head. They have no idea, he thought.  
  
"Draco?" asked a small voice.  
  
"Hullo love." He said with an affectionate smile to Ginny Weasly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Tainted love" is owned by Soft cell 


	8. The Chosen Few

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
By  
Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait for the update...College has been kicking me low....but anyway this is going to be a bit longer than usual so hang in there and have fun! Happy Readings!  
  
Disclaimer: Miaka-chan no own Harry Potter. She only borrow from genius of JK Rowlings.  
Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"The Chosen Few"  
Ginny Weasley sighed as she leaned up against Draco Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower. Stargazing had become a major pasttime for the two and a convienent way for them to spend time together.   
  
"What's on your mind Ginger?" Malfoy asked softly running his finger's through her coppery hair.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm worried about my friends, about Us, about....well the future." she answered, blushing slightly at his use of a pet name for her.  
  
"Well maybe I can help a bit." He said as he pulled her up to face him.   
  
"First of all, Us- you have nothing to worry about and I will let you in on a little secret. I've had a-a- thing for you ever since your first year when you stood up to me in the train. I liked seeing a girl who didn't fear me for my reptuatation or be in awe of me because of my family. When you had your crush on Potter--well that was Jealousy. I'm not as bad as I make myself out to be. After I graduate, I'm going into Hiding. I refuse to be invovled in anything the Dark lord has planned. I'm not stupid...there is a reason Harry Potter lived. I'd like to live to find out why."  
  
Ginny's hopes soared...she knew it, he wasn't all that bad.  
  
"As to your friends...they'll be alright. Besides, no one will mess with Veronica and get away with it. My nose still remembers..."  
  
They laughed together softly and Ginny snuggled just a little closer as a chilly wind blew over them. Draco lowered his face to hers  
  
"As for the future, the only one I am worried about is the one that involves me kissing you in about two seconds."  
  
Ginny started for a second, but as she felt Malfoy's warm lips on hers, she relaxed and silently begged the stars to make this moment last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Madame Pomfrey watched them walk down the hall the four Gryffindors were uncharacteristically silent. It was Veronica who finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I meant to tell you all sooner...but I just didn't know how you'd react. I mean Harry, I'm the daughter of the man who killed your parents and tried to kill you. Hermione, my father's killed hundreds of people like you. Ron, I've put you in danger just by caring for you. I don't see how you three can still look me in the eye."  
  
She hung her head and tried to hold in her sobs. The group smiled as they all gave her a huge hug.. Her shocked face made them all laugh.  
  
"Ronzi, you are not your father. That's all we need to know." Harry said.  
  
She looked him dead in the eye and smiled the biggest and brightest of any smile Harry had seen.   
TOgether the four teens walked back to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady smiled as they approached.  
  
"Veronica? isn't one of you Veronica?"  
  
The four were visibly startled. THe fat lady had never called out their names before.  
  
"I am Veronica."  
  
"Dear you must tell your friends not to try to come and see you without a visitor's badge. He nearly made me slip my frame, trying to pry me open."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes dear, the man in the black cloak and hood. Most charming actually....looked very familiar. I couldn't place him though. I didn't let him in though...you know the rules. No password, No entrance."  
  
"Lion paw, by the way." said Ron, trying to get passed the portrait  
  
"Thank you dears, and have a nice night!"  
  
The four entered the common room in shocked silence. They sat on the overstuffed furniture and stared at each other. Professor McGonagall entered and interuppted their silence.  
  
"I understand that you had a visitor Miss Snape?" she asked in worry.  
  
"He's here isn't he Professor?" Veronica asked softly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes dear, we think he is. We don't know how but...thats not important. What is important is that the Headmaster wishes to see the four of you immediately."  
  
Together they left toward Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed that McGonagall kept her wand drawn until they reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Cadbury's Creme Eggs." she said as she ushered them into the passageway. Ron grabbed ahold of Veronica's hand and Harry instinctively grabbed Hermione's.  
  
"Welcome Harry, Hermione, Ron, Veronica. It has been brought to my attention that a visitor has been spotted in this Castle. I am sure that you need no information on this visitor's identity given Miss Veronica's parentry."  
  
"Is there anything we can do, Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked in a slightly wavering voice.  
  
Dumbledore sat in silence for many a minute thinking.  
  
"He will try to take her. There is no stopping that. The only thing we can really do is try to find the Chosen and protect him from himself and from Voldemort."  
  
Ron and Hermione flinched as he said the name.  
  
"How do we find out the chosen?" Hermione asked   
  
"I would like the four of you to take a look at this please." He said as he handed a crumbling parchment to them. They read this:  
  
"Six are the chosen ones   
Five and One they number.  
They will awaken to their destiny  
While the world does slumber  
  
Three of fire, One of night.  
Best friends, family and Lovers  
One a Shining silver star  
One a honey color  
  
The dragon and the dove  
the owl and the Stag  
The weasel and the Nighting gale  
All together must be had.  
  
Apart they are vulnerable  
Together they are strong  
Destroyed and brought together  
all by the Nighting Gale's song  
  
It is through the heart you must fight  
If your battle you wish to win  
The key to utter defeat lies within the heart.  
For it was there that everything begins."  
  
"I don't understand." whispered Hermione as she finsihed.  
  
"I believe you all will soon." Dumbledore said. "Until that time, I must caution you all. THings are not what they might seem. Be on your guard all of you. Veronica you most of all."  
  
With a wave he dismissed them and together they returned to Gryffindor tower. Just in time to see Ginny and Draco locked in a kiss.  
  
"You bloody git! get the hell away from my sister!" Ron screamed, running toward the surprised couple.  
  
"Ron!" Veronica cried grabbing his arm." Stop!"  
  
The Gryffindor's stared at the caught couple. Hermione surveyed the sight. So not good, she thought. Ron looks like he's about to burst into flames. If his face gets any redder i would look as if it was burning!   
  
A line from the parchment they had just read floated into her head.   
  
"Three of fire, One of night...Best friends, family and Lovers...One a Shining silver star...One a honey color" she whispered.  
  
"Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is she going on about?" Malfoy asked the moonlight making his pale blonde hair shine like silver.  
  
"That's IT!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" asked the three redheads.  
  
"The line...Three of fire, One of night; Best friends, family and Lovers; One a Shining silver star; One a honey color...Ron, you, Ronzi and Ginny are all red heads. Three of FLame. Harry, your hair is black, One is night. We are all best friends, Ginny and Ron are brother and sister, family, Malfoy's the silver star and I must be the..."  
  
"Honey...your hair is a honey brown color. Wait there is another line...soemthing about lovers?" Harry said ignoring the confused looks from the other side of the room.  
  
"Well Ron and Ronzi are together...and we...uh..."  
  
"I would certainly hope so" Harry said smiling as Hermione blushed.  
  
"That would mean that Malfoy and Ginny..."  
  
"No Way!" Ron bellowed. "No with my sister..."  
  
"Oh shove it Ron!" Said Ginny as she ran into the tower.  
  
Malfoy stood there with a surprised look on his face.   
  
"Um, hate to trouble you all but what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
Harry and HErmione looked at each other.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry began "Would you like to come in?"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort smiled as he watched the group of children enter the tower.  
  
"Soon, Darling....You'll be with Daddy soon." 


	9. Abracadbra

Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
By   
  
Sailor Miaka  
  
Author's Note: Sorry so long in updates! Finals and moving are all pains! but anyway Happy Reading and a special thanks to everyone of my reviewers! I love you! Special thanks to my buddy Vickie for proofreading and offering me her undying support  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except for Veronica. JK owns the rest of them.  
  
Harry Potter and the Siren's Song  
  
Chapter  
  
"Abracadabra"  
  
"So what you're telling me is that You all think the six of us are some mystical group who will defeat the Dark Lord?"  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the Gryffindor's in confusion. Ever since he had recieved his summons from the Dark Lord, he had been uneasy and overly cautious. This seemed to test his resolve. He had no idea whether or not they were putting him on or what. Potter and Granger seem to be on level and seemed to believe it themselves, Veronica seems to agree with them as well, Draco thought to himself. I really wish Weasley would stop looking at me like that, its not like I did anything illegal with his sister!  
  
"Essentially yes." Hermione answered searching his face.  
  
"And if I say I believe you, not that I do, what does that mean?"  
  
"It basically means that you along with the rest of us are a team to find this 'Chosen.'" Harry supplied, impressed that Malfoy was actually taking this somewhat seriously.  
  
All went silent in the common room. Each was comtemplating what exactly was going on.  
  
"Alright, it goes against my instincts but then again since when has Slytherien instincts meant anything? I believe you and I want to help." Draco finished.  
  
"And just how do we know you aren't working for the Dark Lord? Why the sudden change of heart Malfoy?" Ron spat out. Veronica smacked his arm lightly but he continued on staring down Malfoy.  
  
"Because despite your belief, most of which are pretty well-founded, I am not a stupid person. There is a reason Harry survived. If the Dark Lord has revived, he can be defeated again. Why put myself on the losing side?"  
  
He sat down and Ginny cuddled up to him, Ron scowled and glared a little more. Draco couldn't help himself and put his arm around Ginny, making Ron just that much madder.  
  
"All right. Since we are united on this, we need to swear tonight a wizards oath that we will never willingly betray each other." Hermione said  
  
Each stood and gathered in a circle placing their hands in the middle. Ron still glaring at Malfoy, but recieving glares of from both Veronica and Ginny, stopped and put his hand on top.  
  
"Loyalty!" they cried in unison.  
  
All was quiet again as the teens regarded each other one more time.  
  
"Just a question Veronica, but what exactly can you do with that voice of yours?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Ron smiled smugly and whispered into her ear. Veronica smiled before replying:  
  
"Stand up and I'll show you."   
  
Malfoy complied and stood. Veronica's purple eyes glittered as she raised her hands and whispered words unitelligable to the teens aroound her. The common rooom went ablaze in silver light. When everything was once again normal they looked to Veronica who had changed immensely. Her robes had been replaced with a toga-like dress that glittered in the soft candle light, her hair once bound in half pigtails, hung loose with a siler circlet over her forehead. The boys in the room just stared, until Hermione cleared her throat, Harry blushed and Draco looked intently at Ginny. Ron however contiued to stare, mouth wide open.  
  
Veronica giggled.  
  
"This is what I can do Draco...Listen carefully, and uh, Ginny, you might want to grab a hold of him, Mione, same with Harry."  
  
The other girls promptly pushed their respective boyfriends to the nearby couch and sat squarely in their laps. Not a bad thing, Malfoy thought. Poor Ron had collapsed to a chair, halfway regaining his senses. Veronica smiled enigmatically as she began to sing.  
  
"I heat up, I can't cool down.  
  
You got me spinning, 'round and 'round.  
  
Around and 'round, and 'round it goes  
  
Where it stops, nobody knows.  
  
Everytime you call my name,  
  
I heat up like a burning flame.  
  
A burning flame, full of desire,  
  
Kiss me baby, and let our fire get higher!  
  
Abra, Abracadabra...I wanna reach out and grab ya!"  
  
Veronica had begun to dance, catching and keeping all three boys attention. Nothing Ginny or Hermione did could grab their attention  
  
"Abra, Abracadbra Abracadbra  
  
You make me hot, you make me sigh,  
  
You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
  
Keep me burning for your love,   
  
with a touch of a velvet glove.  
  
Abra, Abracadabra...I wanna reach out and grab ya!  
  
Abra, Abracadbra, Abracadbra!"  
  
Here, Veronica did a small spin and looked each boy in the eye, establishing a link with them. She began to run her hands down her sides as she sang the next words  
  
"I feel the magic in your carees,   
  
I feel magic when You touch my dress"  
  
The boys freed themselves from the holds of Ginny and Hermione, they stood transfixed, their eagerness and passion showing in thier face. They could feel every word as if it was happening to them.  
  
"Silk and Satin, Leather and lace  
  
Black panties with an Angels face"  
  
Here Ron smiled, Draco smirked and Harry colored slightly. Deep in thier minds though, Draco and Harry were beginning to feel guilty. This wasn't Their girlfriend...  
  
"I see the magic in your eyes,  
  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
  
Just when I think I am going to get away,  
  
I hear the words that you won't say...  
  
Abra, Abracadabra..I wanna reach out and grab ya!  
  
Abra, Abracadbra Abracadbra."  
  
Ron was a lost cause, he had wandered straight up to Veronica who stared directly at him. Sorry honey, I hate to do this to you, she thought as she psychically ordered him to jump up on a table and start dancing.  
  
"Everytime you call my name,  
  
I heat up like a burning flame."  
  
She silently order the other boys to come closer, they didn't respond at once and Veronica was glad that they could fight off the power of the Voice. But they still came closer.  
  
"A burning flame, full of desire,  
  
Kiss me baby, and let our fire get higher!"  
  
She ordered Harry and Draco forward, to lean in and kiss her. Harry was evidently fighting, Draco just the same. Both Hermione and Ginny stared. It was Harry who broke first, followed shortly by Draco.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco demanded as Ginny ran to his side, crushing him in a hug.  
  
"That dear Dragon, was my power, I can control the weak-willed male population and sometimes the female depending on what song. However, you and Harry seemed to have no problem fighting it off."  
  
"What about Ron?" asked Ginny.  
  
"He loves me, he stood no chance." Veronica smiled simply as she released a smiling somewhat embarressed Ron from his dance atop the table. "In order for you to fight, you have to have someone to fight for. Ron didn't need to fight for me, Draco was fighting for you, and..."   
  
Veronica suddenly wondered why Hermione of all people was being uncharacteristacally silent. Normally she would have already announced the verdict of this little test. She turned and smiled.  
  
"And?" prompted Draco.  
  
  
  
"Harry was fighting for Hermione." She whispered as she turned her back on th couple in question.  
  
Harry and Hermione were oblivious to all of this, locked in love's first Kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In case any one was wondering: "Abracadabra" belongs to the Steve Miller band, but the version I used was the cover by Sugar Ray 


End file.
